Trojan Horse Affair
by Theresa471
Summary: Just after they were done with the Venture creature. The Deer-Born is sent on a simple training exercise that turns out to be something different entirely.
1. Chapter 1

**Trojan Horse Affair**

Just after his last assignment with the Venture creature. Captain William Kirk was told by Commodore Weller to head for Earth for a special training exercise after a few days of liberty.

When word had gotten around the entire U.S.S. Deer Born. Everyone on board including Dr. Carl Elders after what he went through with figuring out the species. He was in need of a few days of relaxation, even though not entirely. No doubt he's going to spend some of it with his girl friend Susan. Especially when he's not seen much of her during the last mission. He was mostly too involved with taking care of his patient.

Even though feeling some what frustrated. He wasn't truly able to understand the creature and the way it was made up for when it comes to it's energy levels.

But at least for now. The creature had decided to take the option of living on that damn planet by himself. Until the Federation specialists are able to come up with a way to get him home.

He just hopes that the Venture creature doesn't feel betrayal having been left alone. Even if he did make that decision to go in the first place.

Elders was able to finish up the last of his work from inside of sickbay before heading out. What he really wanted to do was take a trip over to the holodeck and try his hand at mountain climbing once again. **Alone...**

There would be a flicker of hope that he just might be able to do it without any type of interruptions. And it certainly will be illuminating to the facts that it's going actually to happen in the first place.

It would only take a moment in order to make sure that his department was fully staff prior to him going off duty. And it was for the most part at this time.

While walking out into the corridor to head for the holodeck on deck 18th.

 **Star Fleet Command Head Quarters**

 **Commodore Robert Weller's office**

Commodore Weller was still trying to figure out the orders. As to why they asked the U.S.S. Deer Born to be involved with the mock war-games **Trojan-Horse Affair.**

It's supposed to be just a simple little training exercise for those just graduating. It's mostly straight forward for those that wish to be promoted to Captain or any other position.

Though using the Trojan-Horse test is nothing to sneeze at for when it comes to surprises.

And it tends to have a ripple effect. On whether or not the Federation crew-member is able to figure it out at first with he or she's senses.

Weller was walking into his office after the briefing about the exercise. He needed to send a communications to the Deer Born. In order to speak further to Captain Kirk in regard to the Venture creature.

He still wasn't convince in regard to the outcome of the mission. And including to the facts that the Romulan empire and the council were extremely quiet in regard to the entire episode. And that also includes Commander Kang and his neutral zone fleet of war-birds.

And Weller knows damn well that Commander Kang hasn't been properly treated ever since he was sent back home to Romulus. Just after being transported back from the Cave-men mission.

Something that he wouldn't be able to tolerate afterwards. Any way for now he was able to settle into his seat. As he's directly in front of his communications terminal. And having to place in the proper access codes in order to send the message to Captain William Kirk.

He just hopes to coax the captain into coming quicker than possible. Even if his chief engineer Donaldson will probably bitch and moan about it all the way home to Earth.

But for now. He was more inclined to have the war-games into place just prior to the Deer-Born arriving to Earth and his crew. To take a few days off for liberty.

That is if everyone comes back into a coherent state in order to the Federation vessel without getting caught red-handed with the war-games.

 **"We shall see."** He says to himself before settling in for the blow by blow of his conversation with the hot-headed captain of the Deer-Born.

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Trojan Horse Affair**

"Are you serious Commodore?" Kirk says over the computer terminal in order to completely understand his orders.

"I'm Captain. Your ship and crew are going to be the pawn in the war-games. And I suggest you play your part to the hilt. Including using the Trojan Horse plan in order to completely surprise everyone that is going to be involved."

William wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea. Though having the separation between friend or foe aspect. The idea has merit to it at this particular moment.

He's able to be thinking about it for a moment having to be sitting from inside of his quarters. And it's a good thing his wife Marie is not here at the moment, or else she would be laughing at the idea.

Currently she was at her station on the bridge. Along with Lt. Thomas, Savin and Engineer Donaldson. Each having particular duties after the mess with the last rescue mission.

Captain Kirk is able to give a proper response to the Commodore. And it did seem to him that he does like the idea either. With his strings having to being pulled as well. So the captain even if he's hot under the collar will do his best in order to answer him properly.

"Very well sir. I will be sure to make you proud. As with Star Fleet Command." Even though he knew that his answer was a crock for this moment. Wondering whether the Commodore cared either in spite of the latest information given.

It was very visible to the naked eye that both men were not liking the idea. But at least they can get this over with once the liberty is over with the Deer Born and others that are schedule to be in Earth's orbit with-in the next two days.

"Excellent Captain. Just be sure to keep me updated on whether your going to arrive to Earth. I will be busy the next few hours with meetings, and no doubt will be having a headache by the end of the day."

"I will be sure to not have too many disruptions on my end sir. Just be sure your access terminal is cleared up in case of too many of your daily disruptions." As he's able to motion to the Commordore with bringing this particular communications to a close finally.

"Ok." That was the end of the conversation and his raging emotions from inside of his gut.

Meanwhile...

From inside of the holodeck. Doctor Carl Elders was having a little bit of a dilemma. He'd decided to have the program after using it the last time with his last climb. To add a little excitement or in this case some swirling wind to make it a bit of a challenge. Instead of always making things too easy.

And in this case just as long as it doesn't cause a heart attack or any other health issues. While trying to climb to the top of this mountain.

One thing for sure. Along with the fact he wasn't going to give up that easier. Once he's more than half way up the mountain. Just as long as the safely measures of the holodeck are in place. He would hate to be laughed at for when it comes to security or even Captain Kirk. When they are able to find his body at the bottom of the mountain from inside of a gorge.

 _ **"Not this chance."**_ He wasn't going to give them the option of finding him that way. As he's determined to go all of the way no matter who or what gets in his way.

And with all that thinking on his part. He's able to push himself farther into the climbing.

Chapter Three Up Next


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three Trojan Horse Affair**

On board a small transport cruiser name Lilyrose for the Federation. It was on the outskirts of the planet Vulcan after completing dropping off supplies.

Afterwards they were heading for Planet Earth. Since they were schedule to be part of the **Trojan Horse Affair.** This particular cruiser run by mostly Vulcans and Star Fleet under-cover operatives.

They were asked by the council of Vulcan and of Earth. To be involved with an exercise with a number of vessels, and including the U.S.S. Deer Born.

Captain T'Paul of the vessel for the last six years. He was feeling some what cold from inside of his sparse quarters. This would be the first time in awhile, he was feeling this way. Otherwise he asked the computer inside of his quarters to turn up the temperature. And in order to feel some what himself before going on duty on the bridge. Just after finishing his work with having all of the supplies brought abroad before heading towards Earth.

Including making sure all of his crew-members will be able to understand what was involved with the exercise. Once they are able to reach Earth's orbit.

Captain T'Paul hasn't been involved with something like this in such a long time. He's almost forgotten on what's it's going to be liked to what the Earthlings calls _**"Hide & Seek."**_

But for now.

It's going to be interesting never the less. As he heads for the bridge of the cruiser and take over for his second-in-command officer Tamara.

When Captain William Kirk was able to arrive on the bridge to speak with the others. He'd to ask on where ensign Marie Kirk was at the moment.

Lt. Thomas having to be at his usual communications station was able to let the captain know. That Ensign Marie Kirk went off duty to head for the ship's pool. This no doubt had put a brief smile onto his face. Even though he knew that he needed to inform his crew of the war-games.

Since they will only be having a few days of liberty before they are to begin.

He was able to thanked the communications officer. While askingfor an update for any messages from Star Fleet Command, along with where they were at the moment in regard to position.

However for now. He'd to gather up the troops.

Otherwise for Dr. Carl Elders from inside of the holodeck. He was able to be some what sucessful having made it to the very top. And without killing himself.

And since he was able to make it. But no way was he going to be climbing down this time around. He'd asked the computer from inside to turn off the simulation and use the site to site transporter. Sending him directly to his personal quarters in order to take a take shower and have some type of dinner for the evening or what ever time it was at the moment.

Either way how a person sees it. At least with his climbing the mountain. He'd a very productive day. Including having to be instinctive that he was able to finish and not chicken out like some do on this particular vessel.

His reaction was mostly a very positive one. And he hopes it's going to be like that for when he 's able to get to see his girl friend Susan. Since lately she has been keeping a low profile.

Otherwise he asked the computer to end the simulation. Afterwards with the site to site transporter. It was only going to take a few seconds before the computer was able to set in the controls from inside of the holodeck.

And when he did arrive. He had gone over to his computer terminal. There was a personal message from his girl friend Shirlee. Asking on whether she can drop by after hearing about the latest mission and short liberty. It was able to bring a wide grin to his face before he's able to send a reply and that shower of his.

Just maybe dinner is just a wonderful prelude to his energy level with having his girl friend coming over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Trojan Horse Affair**

Some twenty minutes later.

Susan was able to arrive at Dr. Elders quarters. After the last mission. She wasn't involved much inside of sickbay. Since it was mostly restricted due to the fact of the orders from the Chief Medical Officer. Along with the fact, no one knew the extent of the damage that could of been done by the so-call energy creature.

So she was as with others to steer clear of sickbay for the duration. But now that the emergency is over with. She's able to at least spend some time with her friend. She doesn't know whether or not she is able to be anything else at this time.

Even though she will probably have her chance while they are on Earth for the brief over lay with the liberty. And spend it either at her apartment or the beach house. It's going to be up to him to decide once she is able to ask him very soon.

As for Marie Kirk. No where was in sight was her husband William. He was supposed to been here a few minutes ago with meeting her here inside of the pool.

She was beginning to be worried as to what might of happened in the first place. But than again he could be busy on the bridge. Especially when they will be entering Earth's orbit in an hour.

She was going to be happy to get back onto solid ground once just after the last mission to be extremely creepy no less.

Even though she wasn't directly involved. Her husband was able to tell her the entire story. On how he and others were able to convince the creature to stay in this sort of reality time-frame. And live on that planet not very far from the Romulans.

Far enough from the neutral-zone and the grips of the council and that for-saken Romulan Commander Kang. She would hate to meet up again with him and his band of crew. Always out to make a profit with every adventure he's involved.

No matter.

She decided to continue on with her laps for a few more minutes. Even though she's supposed to not over do it with being five months pregnant, and medical orders from Dr. Carl Elders.

But for Captain William Kirk. He was inside his quarters at the time of the message came in from Commodore Weller. He's currently on the bridge going over his new orders.

Something had happened to the Cruiser Lilyrose and Captain T'Paul and his second-in-command officer Tamara.

"Look Captain. I know this is abit strange even in my books. This cruiser is supposed to be involved with the **Trojan Horse Affair** exercise. And they were on there way back from Vulcan after dropping off supplies. When I received a message from other Vulcan vessels about the disappearance of the cruiser." He says rather oddly even for the Commodore.

Even though Captain William Kirk is thinking on his behalf. That just maybe the disappearance just might be part of the exercise. And it's there job to look for them just like a **Hide and Seek** ploy. Otherwise it's going to be interesting never the less for all involved.

Otherwise his crew is not going to like the fact again that liberty has been cut short due to another emergency.

"Very well sir. I will be informing the crew once I'm done speaking with you." As he's able to take in a deep sigh and a heavy breath. Knowing full well his crew is going to be truly disappointed about liberty being cancelled.

"Good hunting Captain Kirk!" Weller says to him on the view screen before going blank. And it was at this moment. Captain William Kirk knew very well this **is** the exercise. In order to look for the cruiser. And just maybe other vessels will be doing the same with disappearing. While it will be there job as well to look for them from inside of Federation space.

Actually he didn't say either way. So hopefully Captain Kirk and his crew will be able to bend all of the rules with this one after all. Including having once again to enter the Romulan or even the Klingon neutral zones or anyone elses for matter of fact.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five Trojan Horse Affair**

It was unnerving to think that his entire crew would wind up against him as there captain. But what is he supposed to do with him following of orders.

Even though finding it quite strange for the most part with the Lilyrose disappearing. And just when he'as going to be asking his crew to watch there step with this one overall.

It was on the suggestion of his science officer Savin. That they needed to start unraveling the mystery. The faster the U.S.S. Deer Born would be able to get back on track with there liberty.

Even Captain William Kirk was able to raise his eye brow just like his science officer. As he's able to sit back down into his command chair after thinking about it for the moment.

He asked everyone on the bridge to start working quickly as possible on the Lilyrose just might go in order to hide from a sensor scan. Or even try to cross one of the neutral zones.

But from his recent information given by Commodore Weller. The cruiser wasn't able to travel that quickly from outside of the planet Vulcan. The most they could do for speed would be warp six at best.

And since they are a Vulcan supply/under-cover vessel. They could very well disguise there entire ship. In order to steer clear of the war-games for now.

"All right everything, lets get to work. I would like to be the one Federation vessel win this war-game. Even though we will all need our smarts for when it comes to out smarting the Vulcans." And with that statement came a raised eye-brow from Science officer Savin. And a slight chuckle from his chief engineering officer Donaldson before turning back to his engineering station.

When no one else said anything. He was able to accept the fact that his vessel was virtually in the hunt of things.

And including when his helmsman decided to say after looking at his panels. He was able to mention to the captain on the possible chance of having an unidentified object. That could very well be hiding behind a medium size asteroid some 20 light years away from there position.

For which everyone on the bridge and including Captain Kirk and Savin were able to understand the helmsman findings.

As things were starting to heat up. And for the young Captain. He was beginning to find this really interesting never the less.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six Trojan Horse Affair**

Even for Captain T'Paul of the Lilyrose. Having to be a Vulcan none the less has it merits. He was starting to get fully involved with this entire affair.

Someone from his crew was smart enough to say. "Why not hide from behind a small asteroid?; along with finding that this particular asteroid has some unknown properties in order to hide from a sensor scan. As with the Federation vessel U.S.S. Deer Born.

"Extremely interesting Tamara. Please be sure that the asteroid doesn't have other possible dangerous properties that might cause us harm."

Tamara was able to look some-what confused with the captain. Even though he knew basically just what the Captain was talking about for the moment.

Along with no further explanations for when it comes to this playing _**"hide & seek."**_

As the Lilyrose was moving in closer to the asteroid's inner boundaries, and for which would tend to be very dangerous no matter how any one sees it. And including the second-in-command and mostly the helmsman of the cruiser. Trying to make full adjustments for when it comes to the orbit.

Tamara was able to say something even more interesting. "There seems to be some sort of a communications beacon coming from deep with-in the asteroid's core as we approach it closer." He says with a neutral expression for this brief moment, and after checking his computer terminal sitting next to the Captain's chair.

"Interesting!" He says to his second-in-command before getting up slowly from his seat to investigate it further. "I suggest we investigate this further. Unless someone or something is trying to make further contact with us or lure us in. And in order to make a sneak attack and completely surprise this entire region of space."

"I tend to agree with you, T'Paul." Otherwise Captain T'Paul was able to make an announcement throughout the entire cruiser, and let everyone abroad know the entire situation with the asteroid and the strange communications message.

And with the cruiser. They were able to be careful with moving closer to the asteroid and without having to be suck in without having to destroy themselves in the process.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven Trojan Horse Affair**

Currently William Kirk decided to have another meeting from inside of the conference room. In order to discuss the latest information about the asteroid.

"Are you sure about all this Savin?" He asked with curiosity sitting in front of the three bridge members.

"Yes sir, Captain. The asteroid that I'm talking about seems to be man-made. My sensors are showing these facts for the moment. And if the Commander of the cruiser needs to take account that there might be a strong possible chance. They are currently walking into some sort of a dangerous situation. And without realizing just what they were getting themselves involved in."

"I'm wondering on whether Star Fleet Command and Commordore Weller just happens to know anything about it. Especially when it was his own people in his office that was able to come up with the war-games all of a sudden." As he was able to placed a bit of a smile onto his face before changing.

"Captain. It's illogical to assume that they would actually consider taking action. In order to pull in the Vulcan cruiser to start some kind of policy flack with my planet and the council members. Or even better yet with either the Romulans or the Klingons after losing the production colony on Remus."

"Oh! Really Savin. I would highly doubt Star Fleet Command would even consider nor the Romulans and the Klingons would actually consider take that kind of action in the first place." He says just after pounding his hand onto the table due to his frustration and the situation.

"William. Don't under estimate them. And after our last counter with Praetor Galen, he himself was worried about certain key members from with-in the council would actually go to the extreme to start a war with the Federation."

"Very well than Savin. Your report has been noted and logged. However I just guess our vessel will have to continue on to participate with the war-games and just see what happens. And just try to untangle this entire mess from the very beginning. I'm not one hundred percent certain. I can assume as well that Commander Kang of the Romulan empire doesn't like the fact as well. With having to be a pawn in this entire affair right from the start."

Earth Star Fleet Command Main Complex

Commodore Weller strode up to his main level after a briefing with his associates. He was mainly sick & tired of all of the god-damn politics.

And right now with the disappearance of the Vulcan cruiser to make it even more mysterious. Even though he's had a hand with the plan for the operation.

Even though he never expected the Vulcan command T' Paul and his crew-members would actually go to the extreme. As he looks out of the complex windows for the entire complex area.

He's mostly been exasperatedly having to think that the Romulans and even the Klingons would actually be involved as well. However with the councils, they would no doubt like to see the Federation at war instead of peace.

Since they have been trying for years to provoke full scale war. And for Commodore Weller, he would hate to see this happen in the first place.

Especially when there is so much investment with all of the Federation members wishing to keep it peacefully. And come to grips with not wishing to lose there lives over all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight Trojan Horse Affair**

Captain T' Paul and the Lilyrose were getting very close to entering the asteroid inner workings. Even though having to think that this particular asteroid wasn't exactly acting normal.

As if its hollow shell was part of a mass space-craft or man-made world. They will know in exactly 25 seconds with the pull was great with the Vulcan cruiser.

T' Paul was able to inform his crew. Even though his second-in-command Tamara having to be sitting at the science station from inside of the bridge. He was more inclined to think the same as with his captain.

And currently he was keeping his verbal comments to himself for the moment. Until he knew for sure just who or what was behind this entire affair.

"We will be reaching the inner core of the asteroid in Two minutes and 21 seconds." Tamara was precise as always having to be working with T ' Paul for the last five years for the under-cover division.

And has been involved with some bizarre missions together as comrades.

It was at this point.

Know one knew what to expect out all this for the moment. Accept wait and see just what happens. Even though for the Vulcans. There altitude was mostly illogical for when it comes to situations like these. Even if it's supposed to be a war-game of playing **Hide & Seek.** And right now they were getting more than they bargained for.

Tamara was able to report again before they were able to enter the inner boundaries. Just prior to everyone on board the Lilyrose passed out for the next five minutes. Even though the cruiser continued to move on forward at a much slower rate of speed.

Until they were able to reach a main complex inside of the asteroid.

And for those involved with building the complex. Will no doubt be showing there faces to those of the Lilyrose and all of the Vulcan crew-members.

Otherwise the Lilyrose stopped its movements for now, while settling into place. The members of the cruiser were beginning to wake after passing out.

Tamara had gotten up from his seat. In order to check on his captain and the rest of the bridge-crew. Instantly he'd gotten on the P.A. system having everyone call to let him or the captain know on just how they were feeling.

Along with the fact having to be ready for any attacks from the complex. For which they were now face to face with the cruiser. Certainly this was some strange occurance. Even though there has been other instances from the Star Fleet memory banks for where different races having been found living inside.

Hopefully this would be one of those cases. but for now with Captain T' Paul feeling like his old self once more. He was able to at least have everyone stand ready with weapons. Since he's going to be sending out a scouting party, including himself and for of his best security people.

He has no choice to leave his second-in-command Tamara to stay on board the Lilyrose. Until they are able to figure it out just what is going on with the asteroid.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine Trojan Horse Affair**

T' Paul and his security members were able to carry breathing masks and other environment equipment, even though it was not needed to be really strange.

He told everyone to be extremely careful in regard to there movements for now. And look for a way to get inside of the complex.

Otherwise for the moment.

There wasn't a sole around at this time. However that can change at any time. And the Vulcan commander wasn't taking any chances.

It only took a few minutes. They were able to figure it out on how to get inside. As one of the main access hatches was able to spring open to lead them into the inner section of a smaller area.

And what they did notice for the most part. Was the fact that all of the words that was written on the walls, doors and any type of communications terminals were written in standard English.

Otherwise one of commander T' Paul's younger security officers was able to come upon another section. This time they weren't able to read the wording. Even though it could be anything at this point.

So he was able to order everyone with the weapons to stand ready. Anything can instantly happen in the space of only a few seconds.

It was at this time. T' Ling was able to push open the door with ease. Including the fact the lighting from inside was up fully. And with everyone having moved inside of the room. What they were able to find were suspended animation chambers about fifty of them in rows of life forms having to looked like humanoid.

T' Ling was able to confer with his captain and say something about being possible sleeper chambers due to the long traveling out in space.

It was Captain T' Paul asked everyone to check the other rooms. On whether they are able to look for the main group or contact officials that needs to be woken first.

Most of everyone having to be Vulcan. Even though having to be illogical at this time. They still had thought it was strangely usual to see this happening in the first place.

Everyone was able to continue on checking around the complex. While leaving the suspended animation humanoids in there wake for the time being.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten Trojan Horse Affair**

In spite of the warning by T' Paul. The young security officer T' Ling was able to walk into another section. Only this time having him to taking a deep breath through his environment suit.

His colleagues were going to be able to relax a little. He was able to find what they were looking for. Two more chambers connected to a computer terminal, and for where they will be activated.

T'Paul having to be the logical commander. At least he was able to give it a once over after checking **how** to revive the two humanoids from inside of the chambers.

They'd to be extremely careful in order to revive them, instead of killing them right from the start. And since the instructions were stated in standard English on the terminals.

T'Paul was able to see that the main atmosphere life supports inside were coming alive. Along with the two humanoid males.

And if T' Paul was from Earth. He would be excited, along with cursing away on what he's seeing happening in front of him. He would no doubt be saying to the fact "Holy Shit" and continue on with his excitement.

But since he's Vulcan 100%. His reaction was mostly logical as with the rest of his team. No doubt with his first questions when they are revived would be to asked warmly. "How are your feeling?"

It was exactly with those words he did asked. When the two from inside were able to open there eyes. While there breathing patterns were shored up back to normal, along with the rest of there vitals from inside of the chambers.

As he was able to divert there attention to the situation at hand. While they were able to wake them up with a number of questions on both sides of the fence.

Meanwhile...

Both of the humanoids were trying to move to get a better comfortable positions. Even though T' Paul suggested before pausing for a moment to try and take it easy. Until there bodies were able to adjust to being revived after such a long time.

Even though they didn't wish to sound dumb founded for when they were able to start talking normally.

T' Paul was able to asked the one obvious question before going on to the next. While he waited for a response from the two humanoids.

"We are Pax, from the solar system of Andromeda. We were able to use this complex to enable is to make through the barrier taking us to no doubt arrive at the following coordinates. My name is Darius and my associate is Clayborn. Our chambers were set to be revived first in order to make the decision on whether the others should be revived."

And with that fact. T' Paul had to make a decision quickly before the Pax were able to be revived not knowing what to expect.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11th Trojan Horse Affair**

T' Ling was able to say to the two inside of the chambers. They were going to be staying a little while longer. Until they were able to check out there story.

Even though both of the occupants inside of the chambers didn't protest it. They knew better to fight the Vulcans, after such a long time inside of the suspended animation chambers.

T' Ling with his logical mind. Knew better not to let loose anything they weren't able to truthfully understand. And no doubt the commander of the Lilyrose will be needing to send a report back to Star Fleet Command. Even though it just might mean the end of the training exercise.

Other wise for now. He's going to be waiting on that aspect. Until he knew what was exactly happening with the Pax. Not for the fact he didn't believe them. He actually did in a way. And now wasn't the proper time to let the genie out of the bottle. Until he and his crew-members were able to find the correct answers to this entire mystery.

Along with the fact, he didn't wish to feel the betrayal on the part of those found inside of the chambers. Having a flicker of hope of finally being revived after so many years out in deep space to find a proper home.

But the one key question having to be at the back of his mind. Was these Pax telling the truth?; or were they lying in order to have a great advantage in wishing to take over Earth and those in the surrounding solar systems.

One of the many questions with the mystery needed to be solved. He does remembered Captain James T. Kirk and his choices for when it came to Noonian Khan. On whether he was supposed to been revived or not.

However with his life support unit failing. James Kirk was able to pull the form out of the suspended animation chamber and basically saved his life with the systems inside dying away.

This was the same type of situation for when it comes to the Pax group. And as logical it seems to T' Ling and the other Vulcans. There comes a time they will have to back off and let the true of the matter take hold. Though they might be the _**True enemy**_ _for when it comes to them in the first place._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12th Trojan Horse Affair**

This entire situation with the Pax was beginning to get confusing. Even though for T' Ling and his own crew. They were patience Vulcans. But will Star Fleet Command **able to** understand when no answers was forth coming.

Currently they were stuck into this particular situation. Even if the answers were inside of the chambers. They could always released all of the bodies from inside. But than again. Never really knowing on what type of health conditions they might have. And spread for where there might not be any type of vaccine to help stop the virus.

Maybe the other vessels heading this way from Earth. Will be able to come up with the answers right away.

But than again. This was supposed to be an exercise. And here they wind up from inside of an asteroid. Who knew!

Captain William Kirk was not liking this one bit. Having to followed the Lilyrose's trail heading for the asteroid. The one thing he could figure out is the fact the vessel was able to be pulled into the inner core of the asteroid.

And if this is the case. Commander T' Ling and his vessel is going to be having there hands full. With trying to figure out just what exactly is happening with the Vulcans.

And Kirk along with his own father James Kirk have been dealing with them for many years. They are still not able to understand them in spite of there ethnics and logic.

This moment. He was able to see that his vessel continued to move forward. Even if his helmsman had reported the Deer-Born was still moving. Though at a slower pace.

He'd to make an announcement to his crew to stand ready. For any eventual attacks from inside. With his speech being made. His wife ensign Marie Kirk inside of the turbo-lift after putting in her laps. She'd the feeling that her husband was scared. There has been at times during extreme stress. His voice would be able to change a few times. For when it comes to his authority as the captain.

He always hated to be in these type of situations. He's done his best the past four years. Ever since he was given the Deer-Born as it's captain.

And besides.

Captain William Kirk was able to asked his helmsman. Just how much longer it's going to be for when they are able to reach the desired coordinates.

Since the asteroid was able to be viewed on the main screen now.

"Captain. We will be there shortly. Computers estimate depending on the way it's moving. We will be there in six minutes at these speeds." He says with precise information moving his head up from the station he's working on.

"Very well helmsman." Adjusting himself further from sitting into his command chair. All of a sudden he could see how everyone on the bridge became extremely busy. Not knowing just what to expect at this particular.

 _ **Especially playing a hide & seek game...**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Trojan Horse Affair

The Vulcan commander T' Ling was able to confer with a few of his crew members. In regard to the Pax having to be inside of the chambers as we speak.

He needed for the most part on whether he would be able to trust them. If and when they decide to release Darius, Clayborn and the rest of his group. Currently asleep in another section of the complex.

It was just too complicated for the moment to completely understand the true motives. And also goes for the Federation or any other organization that might wish to abuse the Pax to no end.

At this point he could think of two at the top of his Vulcan head. And those two would have to be either the Klingons or the Romulans before going to pick another that is just as deadly like with the **Borg.**

Anyway.

T' Ling tried to take comfort in those facts for now. While he was touching his chin lightly in order to gather himself further with the entire scenario. Looking into the sleeping faces of Darius and Clayborn.

So after close association and his logical. He'd decided to wake the two with-in the next 10 to 15 minutes. And in spite of being a Vulcan. He wound up muttering to himself being around the humans too much from over the years of service. And the Under-Cover division for Star-Fleet Command.

T' Ling moved in closer to the chambers. He was able to ask one of his technicians on board the Lilyrose. On whether or not there were any inside weapons that just might upset the balance of the chambers to be turned off.

He said no to the waiting T' Ling and his Vulcan patience. Even if he didn't have much of it the past few weeks or recently.

 _ **"Here goes."**_ He said to the group standing behind him. He was able to brief them to stand ready just in case the two inside decide to start something with them.

The tech was able to at least with the separation hatch to open it up after turning off the life-support system.

It would only take a moment. Before they are able to tell they were successful with waking them in the first place.

A few seconds later...

The two Pax inside were starting to wake inside. While giving them to respond at least to questions. Before they were able to remove them from the chambers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14th Trojan Horse Affair**

Darius and Clayborn slowly opened there eyes from inside of the chambers. They were beginning to think all was well with having to been released. Along with the fact the Vulcans were some how able to trust them to the extreme.

Currently they weren't about to play it too coy with them. The only thing Darius and Clayborn were looking for at this particular was to have the ones in the chambers released as well.

T' ling was able to explain to the both of them. They will be released soon. Once they were going to be asked a number of questions concerning them, the complex and it's ultimate destination.

And simultancously they were able to some what relax for the moment. While T' Ling was able to pull out the two slabs to released them.

After the computer displayed on the suspended animation chamber showed the vital life signs were now back to complete normal. Including with no lingering effects.

T'Ling was able to hold back his sigh for a brief second. Otherwise if he was completely human. He always has this habit of always staring at people and things throughout his life time. He needs to put always all of his indifference before he's able to get into further trouble.

While he's hopeful that Darius and Clayborn will be able answer his questions. As the formality of a Vulcan despite having to be working under-cover for Star Fleet.

Darius would be the first to speak. Just after making sure he wasn't having any lingering effects. There were none to speak about. However he was able to be pushing the issue of releasing his people from the chambers.

Even though T' Ling was trying to have a great deal of patience. For when it comes to his altitude in regard to this complex and what's the purpose in the very near future.

The next few moments was basically going to tell the story. Since a number of questions that was needed to be answered by both Pax men.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15th Trojan Horse Affair**

 **And Darius first question after being removed from inside of the chamber being asked. On whether or not his people were going to be released.**

 **T'Ling was able to say to him and Clayborn. On whether or not your going to be cooperative or cause any type of trouble for the Federation or any other non Federation members.**

 **Once Darius was able to gather himself from the chamber. "To answer your question. We are looking for a home to live out our days. Especially after we were able to travel a long way to get to this point in time."**

 **T'ling in his mind some what. He truly didn't believed him. But if he's going to make a move. No doubt after his group is going to be released. Will probably be causing the trouble no matter what that is eventually going to be. " Very well Darius. But for this point in time. I suggest you and your friend Clayborn take it easy for a few hours before we decide on releasing them from the chambers."**

 **And with a wide grin on his face. Darius was able to make a quick comment before moving off. "Thank you." Before giving a slight nod to Clayborn for what ever it was worth to him for the moment.**

 **Moments Later...**

 **Darius was able on his two feet now and out of the chamber. He was able to speak with Clayborn away from ear shot of the others from the Vulcan ship members.**

 **"Do you think they will be able to understand now that we finally getting the help needed to get settled down?" He replied with a soft voice from inside the corner over near the chambers.**

 **"They all need to Clayborn. I just hope to god it doesn't come to a point they will start some kind of uprising after many years of being placed in the chambers."**

 **"At least with the Vulcans. They will be able to provide proof for us and our people we are not alone in our conquest of finding a proper home."**

 **Otherwise the both of them knew what was expected of them. Even though with T'Ling, he'd his hands full in regard to the war-games he was involved with other Star Fleet vessels.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Trojan Horse Affair

Earth Star Fleet Command

Commodore Weller's office

Some time afterwards. Commodore Weller having received a coded message from the U.S.S. Deer Born in regard to there situation and operational status. Including for the fact of entering the Asteroid's inner region. Since the Empress was able to enter without any type of damage to its hull or crew.

Even though.

He's not had any additional information from all those involved. However he was going to received further updates quite soon. And he needed to steer clear of problems until he knows for sure in just what the hell is going on for the next couple of hours.

Hopefully for Weller. He needed to take something for his god-forsaken headache before his head explodes from the pressure. Otherwise he decided to take a short break to pour himself a drink of some sorts.

He was able to asked his male technician join him in a whiskey. Actually this time around his technician declined due to the fact of having a number of letters needed to be ready and sent out before the day is over with.

As it turned out...Weller wound up being totally alone. Once the technician was able to leave and head back to his alcove. At least with Weller and his drinking habits. He didn't go ballistic this time out...

And before he knew it. He was mellowed out in order to make the rest of his day/evening go smoother.

But than again...He'd to think about just what is going on with the under-cover mission for the Empress. Even if he never suspected to have the Vulcans truly get themselves involved in the entire mystery.

It's a no wonder the Vulcans have always been quite logical from over the years of serving with Star Fleet and the Federation. Just add into the fact quite strong as well to only make things rather worst.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Trojan Horse Affair

Commordore Weller was still thinking about it with having to be shaking his head. No doubt Starfleet Command thinks this way as well. Too much is just too involved for when it comes to the safety of Earth and the entire Federation members.

It's amazing on just how far the human race has come. And he could say as well for when it comes to the Vulcans. This will no doubt be included for when it comes to the Klingons and most of all with the Romulans.

On board the asteroid. Things were starting to change. When T' Ling were able to release the rest of the members from inside of the chambers. And it was the job of Darius and Clayborn to let them all know the total situation of where they were.

While he was able to warm them all not to start any trouble. Since another Federation vessel was on the outskirts of the perimeter playing war-games.

Darius was able to catch or most of the expressions coming from Pax group. But for now he was able to lead them with Clayborn following behind. What they needed to do at this point is the fact of getting the complex up and running, while looking for a suitable planet to live out there days in peace and harmony.

However for now...T' Ling needed to make contact with Captain William Kirk, and bring him up to specks and Commodore Weller.

Moments Later...

Captain T' Ling now back into the communications terminal doing his usual Vulcan duties. Even though he won't admit it. The Vulcan was tire for his age of 140 years. He's been slowing down the past few years. As to why Star fleet Command Under-Cover division might of seen this coming in the first place. As with the other Vulcans loyal to it's captain.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Trojan Horse Affair

As for Darius and Clayborn. They were able to speak with his group in regard to their situation. All of them had no problem once they were explained everything. Even though Darius was some what surprised for when it came to their altitude with the Federation expressing the desire to help them relocate.

After years of floating out into space using the asteroid as part to hide them from any one particular enemy that may come their way. However they were still around inspite of being inside of their chambers until now.

Even though Darius was some what surprised that none of his group desired to start a problem. To be truly amazing in it's self at this time.

As for Captain Kirk and his bridge crew. They were able to finally relax. Mainly having received a communications from T'Ling. In regard to the Pax and their request to be relocated.

It was still some what complicated as to their true motives. Otherwise they decided to put in an request with the Federation and Star Fleet Command.

Commodore Weller no doubt will be brought up to speed on the entire affair. Even though all of this happened during the war-games **The Trojan Horse Affair.**

And its a forgone conclusion that Commodore Weller and others with-in the inner circle of the Federation. Don't exactly trust the Pax in spite of their requests...

Captain William Kirk had to asked his science officer Savin on whether he felt secure enough on whether he trusted the pax after releasing them from their chambers.

Savin looked up from his console after asking the computer for information that was needed. "If I had to say Captain as a Vulcan. I don't believe their entire story. There is differently something going on that we are not able to see at this point in time. And no doubt neither does Captain T' Ling and the rest of his under cover members."

"I will agree with your logic Savin. However we will just have to wait and see what happens in the process. Once this operation is finally done with. And no doubt Star Fleet and Commodore Weller will probably agree with the same facts at this time." As he shakes his head with having to shift his sitting position of his command chair.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th Trojan Horse Affair

Everyone had a chance to some what relax for a few hours inside of the asteroid complex. Including Darius and Clayborn for which they needed to check out the entire complex. Since everyone of his people including himself and Clayborn were placed into their chambers once they were set off into space to look for their promised home.

Darius was finding it rather odd with such the quietness. Even though everyone was scattered about the complex doing their own things for the most part.

It's going to take some time for everyone to adjust to the changes. Now that everyone has been released from the chambers.

But for now...Darius needed to sit down at one of the many chairs scattered about. He was feeling some what light headed. It was at this particular time he was able to finally remember that his body needed to be fuel with food, along with any type of liquid that is available currently.

Getting up slowly from his seat...He started his search for food. While the others were mostly inside the entertainment section build for them only. When Clayborn had walked into the section, he needed to play or rather use his brain mostly in order to keep up his mental levels sharp after spending all of the time inside of the suspended animation chambers...

So Darius was able to find the section for where the food was stored. There were two others inside checking out the selections as well. Even though the two were able to make their choices. No words were said at all to Darius. For which suited him just find for the moment. He wasn't in the mood to have an long winded conversation with them in the first place.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th Trojan Horse Affair

Star Fleet Command Headquarters

Commodore Peter Weller's office

Commodore Weller having come back from having a light lunch. When he arrived back into his office. There was a private taped message from Captain William Kirk letting him know that the Enterprise will be entering the asteroid inner layer.

He was able to receive a message from the Vulcan ship and it's captain T' Ling letting him know about the alien species being found in the suspended animation chambers.

Currently all of the Pax have been released from the chambers and are currently recovering, after a long term journey looking for a new home.

However captain T' Ling and the rest of his under cover crew members serious doubt the Pax are currently telling the complete truth. As to exactly why they are here in the first place.

I suggest Star Fleet Command keeps a close eye on them once the Trojan Horse war games are over with. Captain T' Ling and his crew members will be leaving soon. After making sure the Pax are adjusted to there new environment with being inside of the man-made asteroid. The Pax command staff made up of Darius and Clayborn assure me everything will be fine."

There was static afterwards with the last part of the message. Since the Enterprise was having a problem with some electrical issues once entering the inner layer of the asteroid.

"I' m sorry Commodore in regard to the last part of the transmission. I will be sure to keep you fully updated on the Pax, War Games and Captain T' Ling unless he decides to make contact with you sometime soon..."

It was afterwards when the computer terminal had gone blank. Leaving a very confused Commodore Weller inside of his office...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st...Trojan Horse Affair

Commodore Weller was pissed for the moment. He had to take in a deep breath after listening to the rest of the message. "Damn those two." He says rather loudly. It's a good thing no one was in the outer office to hear him.

He was thinking that the entire matter has turned into a real mess after all. And now to have the Pax enter into the picture. Only makes the situation much worst.

He had a great deal of work to be done now. Since he needs to advise the rest of Star Fleet Command of the possible emergency. Including recalling a number of vessels in the sector to protect Earth and the outer planets in the solar system.

One being Vulcan...They don't take pleasure to have there planet intervene with a possible enemy. For which they have no idea on whether they will be attacking...

If they have to...Vulcan Command will no doubt send out there ships to help protect themselves or any other races for the Federation.

And in the meantime...

T' Ling was still trying to figure out the situation. After receiving a brief message from Commodore Weller of all people. T' Ling decided to have his people transport back to their vessel. Even though they will be leaving the Pax alone. He didn't find it advisable to let the matter go. Accept for the fact that Earth and all of the planets in the solar system just might be a target.

Otherwise he had no choice in the matter. Accept for the fact that the Dear Born would be waiting for them once they leave inner layer of the asteroid. And the war games will end with the U.S.S. Dear Born winning the operation.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22rd Trojan Horse Affair

Commodore Weller after signing off with the communications center. He walked away to see if his secretary was in his alcove working.

Walking out of his office. He was able to hear some one inside moving around. Assuming it was John having to be working for this office almost five years now.

Weller lightly tapped on the door in order to alert his secretary that he needed him.

"John...can you please come into my office now. I have something of importance to do for me before I am able to leave for home." He says in a way that something must be up in order for the Commodore to be behaving this way.

"Of course sir. Let me grab my notes and I will be right in." He says while getting up from his brown chair picking up his computer note pad to dictate notes.

Weller slowly walks back into his office thinking of who is going to be contacted in regard to the matter of the Pax.

"John please be seated its going to take some time to inform the following people." He replied while being frozen in place at his desk.

"Yes sir, right away. Just let me know on where to begin with your contacts." He said before turning on the computer pad to take in his conversation.

It was a moment later when everything started to come into place.

Author Notes: Due to recent health issues I was unable to write longer chapters for all of my outstanding stories. Please be patience with me with the next chapters. Thanks Theresa


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th Trojan Horse Affair

Now that all of the Pax have been released from the suspended animation chambers. Darius and Clayborn had there hands full with explaining the entire situation to his people.

Even though some of them wouldn't be able to after spending so many years inside of the chambers.

Darius was able to devise a plan on how to keep everyone busy with getting there home in order. While they waited for help from Star Fleet Command and of the Federation.

Just after Darius and Clayborn were able to say their good byes to T' Ling and his crew members. They had waited until everyone of the Vulcans had beam back on board of their vessel.

Clayborn was able to asked the following question directed at Darius. "Do you believe them when they say that the Federation will be helping us get adjusted with trying to find a home for us?"

"And why shouldn't we not believe them. Since it was them that had us all released from our so call tombs." Darius said while moving into the main communications center.

"That is true. But it's not our policies to act on peace. When we are from a war-like planet." Clayborn says with his leader walking behind him looking as if he was not liking the comment that was spoken.

"We are no longer. We are now here in this solar system to finally start living like we should be doing. And I aspect you to do the same Clayborn. Do I make myself clear on that point of it?"

There was a moment of silence before Clayborn was able to give his response. "Completely. Now if you will excuse me, I seem to be feeling a bit tired. I will be going to my quarters to rest...we will talk later on the subject."

"Of course. Good night." Darius says with his second-in-command walking out of the communications center.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th Trojan Horse Affair

As soon as Captain T' Ling had said his goodbyes to Darius and Clayborn on the asteroid. He felt at odds on whether he was able to trust them at all. Something just didn't seem right with the way Clayborn was at odds with Darius.

What he needed to do now was send a message to the U.S.S. Dear Born and asked the captain on what he might think of the situation with the Pax.

Hopefully Captain T' Ling will get the same idea from Captain Kirk on whether he's able to trust them at all. After beaming back to his vessel. He asked his communications officer to send a priority message to Captain Kirk. Asking him to beam abroad their vessel for a conference.

Even though this entire affair was supposed to ended up in war games in trying to play hide and seek. But as it turned out to be a rescue mission with finding the Pax in suspended animation chambers inside of the asteroid. While traveling hundreds of years to find a proper home for those inside of the chambers. Even though they are from a war like type of planet.

It was at this point that Captain William Kirk was summon to the bridge to speak with Captain T' Ling.

"Yes Captain T' Ling how may I help you and your vessel?" He asked in a neutral tone of voice having to be standing near the communication station.

"I need to have you and your science officer beam abroad my vessel to discuss the situation with the Pax." He states with looking around his bridge with the Vulcans looking some what curious as to what their captain is up to.

"Very well Captain, we will beam abroad in one hour to discuss the matter with you. But for the time being I suggest you keep your crew on full general alert in case of some type of trouble comes from the Pax." When he mention this general alert. Commander Savin having to be the science officer raised his eyebrow on what Captain Kirk was suggesting...

"Affirmative Captain Kirk...I will have the transporter room to stand by in one hour for your beam over." T' Ling says before ending the communications, and moving on down to his command chair to sit for awhile.

After the connection was severed. Captain William Kirk asked Lt. Roberts his communications officer to send a priority one message to Star Fleet Command Commodore Robert Weller.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th Trojan Horse Affair

Captain T' Ling of the Vulcan vessel, he waited for official word from the U.S.S. Dear Born for when Captain Kirk will be beaming abroad his vessel.

After waiting a few moments in his command seat. He received word from the transporter room that the captain was now abroad to meet.

"Lt. Swew please have Captain Kirk meet me in the conference room on deck six." He advised the transporter operator of his order.

"Affirmative Captain T' Ling...I will let the security officer bring the captain."

"Good enough Lt. Swew." As he ends the communications on his command chair.. while hearing mostly static. Turning to his second-in-command..."I will be in the conference room discussing tactics with the captain from the U.S.S. Dear Born."

He gets up from his seat having to made sure all was in order around the entire bridge. He then walks slowly into the turbo lift having the computer take him to deck six. It was at that particular moment for when the turbo lift started to move at its normally quick pace.

Meanwhile...

Captain William Kirk was currently pacing inside of the conference room after the security officer had escorted him. He wanted to get this over with with the Pax and the god damn asteroid that houses them.

And when the door to the conference opened. Captain T' Ling walked in looking some what poised for his position.

"Welcome abroad Captain Kirk. Lets begin with tossing ideas onto the table and figure out what we plan to do with the Pax." He sits down next to the computer terminal across from the Captain of the Deer Born.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th Trojan Horse Affair

When Captain William Kirk was escorted to the conference room. He was rather impressed with the Vulcan vessel. Its amazing how these Vulcan crew members were able to get involved with the war games.

However as it turned out both the U.S.S. Dear Born and the Vulcan ship came upon a real surprised with finding the Pax group having been stuck in the suspended animation chambers. And now it up to them on what to do with them since in his judgement they pose to be a real threat.

While in the conference room. He was able to sit while he waited for Captain T' Ling. But in the meantime since he was some what nervous, he started to drum his right hand fingers onto the conference room table.

It was at this time for when Captain T' Ling walked in looking very poised with being the captain and a Vulcan having gotten caught in the middle of the games.

"Captain Kirk welcome abroad my vessel. I do hope you will have some ideas as to what to do with the pax group." He says with sitting down at the conference table folding his hands.

"Well Captain T' Ling, I do however have a suggestion. Even though Star Fleet Command might not like it one bit." He said with shifting in his seat to be sitting across from the Vulcan. And in some ways he reminds him of his very own Science Officer Savin.

"And what might that may be Captain?" Captain T' Ling asked very calmly with his question.

"We can keep all of the Pax inside of there chambers, while the asteroid continues on with its journey." Kirk says even though he will probably need permission from Star Fleet Command. "Or we can blow up the entire complex killing all of them." While taking in a deep breath after saying the statement about blowing up the complex.

"Fascinating!" He says with unfolding his hands from the table. "Either way we do it...we will probably have to inform Star Fleet Command, The Federation and the Vulcan High Command of the possible decision."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th Trojan Horse Affair

"T' Ling, are you going to be the one to inform Star Fleet Command or do you want me to send the message to Commodore Weller?" Kirk asked the question directed at the Vulcan.

Taking a moment to think of his answer. T' Ling was able to slightly shift in his seat. "Captain Kirk, I rather have you make the call. No doubt the Commodore will probably be able to understand your reasons, as compared to our Vulcan ways of always trying to be logical for when it comes to particular issues."

And with T' Ling's comment made Captain William Kirk slightly chuckle before getting up to say to him. "T' Ling I will do the honors of calling him with the information. No doubt he's not going to like it one bit for when it comes to our so-call suggestions."

"Captain Kirk for when it comes to human says. I would highly say that the Commodore will no doubt be pulling out his hair or what 's left of it after this entire affair is over with." He says with a little bit of dry Vulcan humor sitting in his seat, while the Earth captain was going to be beaming back to his vessel to speak the commodore.

"Wish me luck Captain T' Ling." Kirk says before leaving the conference room with his adrenaline running on high octane gas for the moment.

"Luck is a thing of the mind Captain."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th Trojan Horse Affair

 **Earth Star Fleet Command Head Quarters**

 **Office of Commodore Peter Weller**

Commodore Weller had just walked into his office after a good night's rest. It was surprising that he was able to after having a few drinks with some of his old buddies.

Thank goodness he didn't wind up with a hang-over, or else he would be in big trouble. Especially when he has a number of meetings to attend with the council members from 39 planets in all.

And when his secretary John had advised him that a Sub space message from Captain William Kirk was waiting for him. From the look on his face, the Commodore didn't seem all too pleased with having to speak with the young captain.

"I will take it John in my office. Please don't have anyone interrupt me until after I' m done speaking with him. ok?" He asked with a snobbish tone of voice.

"I completely understand sir." He gets up to leave deciding to take a quick smoke break before heading back into the outer office.

Walking into his office at a some what quick pace. This message from Kirk must be really important for him to answer it right away.

Turning on his terminal and placing in his pass word in order for the screen to pop up. "Go ahead Captain Kirk, what is going on with the Pax inside of the asteroid." He asked with a straight face.

"I need your advice sir. It seems with both myself and Captain T' Ling get the impression that the Pax are not exactly telling us the complete truth about their motives."

"And what do you want me to say Captain?" He says with a neutral tone with his voice.

"We need your approval in what ever decision we decide to do to be rid of the issue. Depending on whether the Pax decide to start some kind of civil war with there people in order to take over completely the asteroid."

"Well then if this is the case Kirk. You and T' Ling will know what to do to get rid of the problem for the Federation. We don't need any further enemies to get in our way of expanding the Federation and Star Fleet Command."

"I completely understand sir. I will let Captain T' Ling know of the ultimate decision. Good day Commodore and I will call you again when the situation has been taken care of." He says with clicking off the communications terminal in his quarters.

While Commodore Weller just mostly shook his head afterwards.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th Trojan Horse Affair

After ending the message to Commodore Peter Weller. Captain William Kirk had his answer after speaking with T' Ling as well.

This decision is going to live with them for the rest of there lives.

When Captain Kirk walked onto the bridge after speaking with the Commodore. He asked Lt. Roberts to send a message to his father on the Enterprise. He needs to speak with him in regard to a problem he's having.

"Of course sir, right away. Do you wish to take it here on the bridge, quarters or ready room?" He asked with sending out the coded message to Captain James Kirk on the Enterprise.

"Lt. Roberts, I will take it in my ready room." He gets up from his command chair after only being in it for a few moments.

"Yes, Sir." He says with seeing a very dejected captain in his wake.

After a few moments after making contact with the Enterprise having to be on the outside of the neutral zone of the Klingon Empire.

It was a moment later when Lt. Roberts had contacted his captain in the ready room.

"Dad, I' m sorry to be contacting you this way. But I needed to ask your advise on a matter, you no doubt has heard about through sup-space channels?" He says with a painful tone in his voice that his father was able to pick up over the communications terminal.

"Actually Will, I have. I must indeed have to say that your gotten yourself into a very difficult situation with the Pax." He responded with his statement.

"It is a very difficult. Even Commodore Weller had left it up to me and Captain T' Ling to decide on what we should do about them. Even though we both agree these people are not to be trusted what so ever."

"So what your saying son these Pax are a huge threat to both Star Fleet Command and the Federation?" He asked while looking at his friend Spock and Dr. McCoy listening inside of his quarters to what is being said about the Pax.

"To answer your question dad, the situation in our judgement is very serious. I have decided as with T' Ling to blow up the asteroid in order to down scale the situation."

"Well then William, I wish you all the best with trying to understand your decision. Believe me, son it's not an easy task with making those type of decisions." He replied with his statement having to be very true overall with his career as a Star Fleet officer.

"Thanks for your advise Dad. I will probably send you a message another time on what I finally decided with my decision. Take care." He says with closing off the communications terminal before getting up to follow up on his choice with the Pax.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th Trojan Horse Affair

Just after finishing talking with his father. William knew exactly what he's going to be doing with the Pax. Instead of blowing up the complex.

Himself, T' Ling and others will be helping out with removing all of the chambers to another solar system that has no life forms on at least two of the planets.

Its going to be some job. But at least Star Fleet Command won't be too harsh this time instead of blowing up the complex with over a hundred lives.

Along with Captain William Kirk's conscience for when it comes to murdering a species that has come a long way to find a proper home.

When Captain Kirk came out of his quarters after speaking with the Commodore. He asked to speak with his science/first officer Savin. To tell him his decision with the Pax.

Science Officer Savin was asked to come to the Captain's quarters to be told the news. Since Savin has been serving on board the Deer Born the past five years. He had the Vulcan feeling that his captain had a change of heart. And no doubt will be contacting T' Ling about his over all decision.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31th Trojan Horse Affair

When Savin walked into the captain's quarters very calm with his Vulcan stance. And when he looked at his captain sitting at his computer terminal writing something.

Savin had the feeling that something was differently going on with the recent situation involving the Pax.

Captain William Kirk looked up to see the vulcan waiting inside his quarters to speak his mind.

"Please sit Savin. There is a great deal to go over since I was able to speak with my father and Star Fleet Command in regard to my decision involving the pax." He says with moving up from the seat to stand in front of his science officer.

"Then I'm to think Captain that your change the decision in regard to the Paz being destroyed?" He asked with having both of his hands behind his back.

"I have Savin. Star Fleet Command will stand by my decision to relocate the Pax to a solar system for where are very few people living on those planets that will help have the Pax survive. Otherwise they will be staying in there chambers until they are transported to the right choice of planet." He says with taking in a deep breath in order to relieve the tension behind his neck and both shoulders.

"Logical decision Captain. Its the best choice possible without having the guilt of murdering over 100 men and woman." He responded with moving his hands to his sides.

Nodding his head..."I agree in every way you think of it Savin." He replied with moving over to his double size bed to sit. "I' m just glad that the decision I was able to make was a positive one at that."


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32th Trojan Horse Affair**_

 _ **Captain T' Ling was receiving orders to leave the area of the asteroid. Now that the war games are over with the U.S.S. Deer Born.**_

 _ **His vessel now can head back to there normal schedule of patroling. Even though for the Vulcans, they had found that finding the asteroid and the Pax people extremely interesting never the less.'**_

 _ **Captain T' Ling still doesn't understand how Commodore Peter Weller was able to choose there vessel for the games, even though it had turned out to be a complete sham.**_

 _ **Anyrate he was was more then glad to leave. But first he needed to have a full briefing with his second-in-command and the rest of his crew before leaving finally.**_

 _ **But in the meantime...**_

 _ **Back on Earth Star Fleet Command Commordore Peter Weller**_

 _ **Commordore Peter Weller was stull in shock after being advised that the Pax would not be destroyed, but instead taken to a planet that will help them start a new life in general.**_

 _ **However from what the commordore understood was the fact that none of the Pax will be taken out of the chambers, until they arrive to there new world.**_

 _ **The reason for all this was the fact that Captain William Kirk believes that all of the pax are certainly a very dangerous race to be around, along with starting a possible war with any race that gets into there way.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33th Trojan Horse Affair**_

 _ **Captain T' Ling was receiving orders to leave the area of the asteroid. Now that the war games are over with the U.S.S. Deer Born.**_

 _ **His vessel now can head back to there normal schedule of patrolling. Even though for the Vulcans, they had found that finding the asteroid and the Pax people extremely interesting never the less.'**_

 _ **Captain T' Ling still doesn't understand how Commodore Peter Weller was able to choose there vessel for the games, even though it had turned out to be a complete sham.**_

 _ **Any rate he was was more then glad to leave. But first he needed to have a full briefing with his second-in-command and the rest of his crew before leaving finally.**_

 _ **But in the meantime...**_

 _ **Back on Earth Star Fleet Command Commodore Peter Weller**_

 _ **Commodore Peter Weller was still in shock after being advised that the Pax would not be destroyed, but instead taken to a planet that will help them start a new life in general.**_

 _ **However from what the Commodore understood was the fact that none of the Pax will be taken out of the chambers, until they arrive to there new world.**_

 _ **The reason for all this was the fact that Captain William Kirk believes that all of the pax are certainly a very dangerous race to be around, along with starting a possible war with any race that gets into there way.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34th Trojan Horse Affair**_

 _ **Afterwards Commodore Peter Weller went to place a few calls with Star Fleet Command officers. Currently he wasn't feeling all that safe with the story in regard to the Pax.**_

 _ **Placing through the call to his friend John of the merchant vessel Blue Angel for the Federation. Currently Captain John Anders was on Earth for a lay over for a week for resupply.**_

 _ **"Yes, Commodore. What can I do for you at this time?" He says from a local bar on the outskirts of Star Fleet Academy in San Francisco, California.**_

 _ **"John, how soon can you gather up the troops to get your vessel**_ **ready for a special** _ **for a special mission that is top secret?" He says with a temperment that can be picked up right away.**_

 _ **"That depends on what's in store for me and the crew. Otherwise we can probably get everyone together with-in the next 24 hours Commodore."**_

 _ **"Your probably heard about the rumors of the man-made asteroid and what was inside the bows of it?" He asked even though it's supposed to be top secret over all.**_

 _ **"I heard. What about it Peter?" He asked in all seriousness with his tone of the question.**_

 _ **"I need you and your crew to go check it out and just survey the area. If it comes down to it John. I need for you and your crew to destroy the asteroid all together. Even though Star Fleet Command is supposed to be locating the Pax to another solar system while they are still in there suspended animation chambers." He responded with his over all request to his friend from inside of the bar.**_

 _ **"I understood. I will call you when I have made contact with all of the crew members Peter. Talk to you soon more this plan of yours. Good evening." He replied.**_

 _ **"Yeah good night." He says to himself from inside of his very quiet office.**_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35th Trojan Horse Affair

Captain John Anders all of a sudden had his hands full with his friend telling him about the incident with the asteroid. Getting in touch with his communications officer currently on board the Blue Angel.

He was able to ask that all of the crew members be recalled for a special under cover operation. "Understood Captain Anders with the recall. I will inform the Executive Officer Mr. Byrams of the situation."

"Please do right away. It's up most important that we leave as soon as possible for the coordinates given by Commodore Peter Weller."

"Yes Sir, right away." As the Communications officer went to work on contacting everyone to head back to the vessel. He wasn't happy himself either since it's been awhile to be back on Earth to visit his mother and sister.

As for Commodore Peter Weller. He called others involved with the recent war games for operation **Trojan Horse affair** has turned into a real mess at this point.

Especially having a possible threat from a new race called the Pax. He wasn't going to be taking any chances. As to why he's leaving it up to other Star Fleet vessels carrying the suspended animation chambers to locate the Pax to a new world to take care of.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36th **Trojan Horse Affair**

Captain William Kirk once again was receiving a message from Star Fleet Command. This would be the second time he was being bothered from a proper night's rest.

When Science Officer Savin called him from the bridge of his station. The message from Star Fleet was not live but rather instructions from Commodore Peter Weller.

"What's going on Savin that I was woken once more?" Kirk announced with a sleepy voice.

"It seems to me sir, and I might take this as logical as I can get on the subject. But it seems that Commodore Weller is trying to push off the Pax to others involved, and just hide them under the rug as we speak."

There was a slight chuckle coming from the Captain. "I would have to agree with you, Savin on your statement. Any rate send the message down here for the final time."

"Very well Captain." Savin switched the communications to his captain's sleeping quarters.

After a moment of listening to the Commodore speak on the computer terminal. Science Officer Savin was exactly right in his assumption with placing the Pax under the rug, for where they won't be able to be found at all once they are placed on a planet to survive.

"Damn him any way! He should be shot and chartered off into Hades with his damnable logic as a Star Fleet Officer. Pressing the bridge for Commander Savin at his station.

"Yes, Captain, was I right in my assumption?" He states with his dry logic on the bridge.

"Now what do you think Savin? And besides I don't like this entire situation one bit. We are to head back to Earth for complete new orders."

"When?"

"Now! You have the coordinates into your computer systems. Place the ship at warp eight until further notice."

"Yes, sir Captain." Savin says on a even keep with his Vulcan tone of voice.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37th Trojan Horse Affair

When Captain William Kirk arrived on the bridge after being called by Savin.

Once he arrived. He directly went to Savin at the science station to discuss a plan for only a few will know. Kirk was fed up with the politics of Star Fleet Command.

Even though Commodore Weller had the feeling that Captain Kirk would make the decision with getting rid of the pax.

"Savin, Lets go to my quarters now. I have a plan to discuss with you before sending a coded message to Commodore Weller."

"Lt. Roberts, please call the engineer up here to take over the bridge for now. I will be in my quarters talking to Savin." Kirk announced with walking into the turbo elevator with his science officer Savin.

The both officers inside the turbo elevator were very quiet until they reach the captain's cabin. But when they walked in. The Captain's wife Marie Thomas had just gotten off duty from her shift.

She saw the look on her husband's face. "Do you want me to leave William?" She asked.

"Please for about 30 minutes. I will explain later Marie. But right now I have something to discuss with Savin.

"Very well. I could use a swim in the pool after such a long day in the lab." Marie says to her husband. "Savin, talk to you later when ever possible."

She goes to grab a few items to bring with her to the pool on the eight level. She had the feeling the meeting with Savin wasn't going to be all that good by the look on William's face.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38th Trojan Horse Affair

After Marie left the quarters to head for the swimming pool. It had gotten very quiet inside for the moment between Savin and Kirk.

He was sitting at his computer terminal bringing up information for Savin to read before he starts. Calling him over to read, as he gets up to make room for him.

After a few moments of reading the communications from Star Fleet Command. Savin lifts his head up to look at Captain William Kirk with concern on his face.

"You mean to tell me Captain that Star Fleet Command has been keeping an eye on them all this time?" Savin states to his captain standing.

"Correct Savin. And what ever decision I decide on this matter. Will not change Star Fleet Command mind no matter what exactly happens in the near future."

"So what are you planning on doing any rate Captain?" Savin asked with moving off the seat to let the captain sit. Savin has his hands behind his back while waiting for his decision.

"Blow up the asteroid as part of the operation. Very few people in Star Fleet and the Federation know very little about the Pax, just as know one knew years ago about Khan and his people until my father came across them."

"What type of weapons are you going to use?" Savin asked with the seriousness of the question.

"Laser beams. It's quick and precise. We just need to make sure that with the debris, there won't be any body parts floating in the dead of space." Kirk exclaimed with his decision.

"I will help greatly on this aspect of it captain with using the scanners. My science department will be given the information to keep a close eye on once the asteroid is completely destroyed."

"Good enough Savin."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Trojan Horse Affair

Taking a couple of hours with Savin and his department checking out the information in regard to the asteroid and the Pax aliens inside.

Savin needed to have the precise knowledge for the Captain. And he told him hours earlier that he would. Taking a moment from his station on the bridge.

Savin left a message for Captain William Kirk having to be in his quarters waiting for his wife Marie to arrive back from her swimming.

Currently William had a whopper of a headache. And he needed to have the medical doctor give him something for the pain in his head.

It was at this moment he heard his communications terminal click on telling him there was a message for him. Walking over to the terminal. Commander Savin left a brief message telling him that the laser beams are ready to go with destroying the asteroid and everyone else inside.

"Damn!" He was now caught in the hot seat with his final decision to be processed.

A moment later...

The door to his quarters opened to let his wife Marie moved in with a towel wrapped around her waste. "What's going on William? I must tell you, your looking just awful."

"I feel it Marie. It's the stress. It's time to take action finally with using the laser beams to destroy the asteroid and the Pax inside."

"Your doing the right thing sweetie. We just can't have those lunatics running around loose." She came over to hug her husband. She looked at his pace face. "Headache?"

"Very..." William says with a grimace of pain on the side of his head.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 **Trojan Horse Affair**

After taking the aspirins for his headache. He said his goodbyes to his wife Marie. Captain William Kirk was heading for the bridge to finish up a huge mess.

And no doubt Star Fleet Command will be pleased from behind doors of the Federation.

Captain Kirk walking into the turbo elevator. He tells the computer to take him to the bridge with Commander Savin his science officer waiting.

After a moment...

He was able to walk onto the bridge. Seeing Savin bending over his scanner, he was beginning to wonder that something is up for some reason.

He walks over to Savin. "What's going on Savin?" He asked in a serious tone with the question.

"I have been able to find your second alternative in regard to the Pax."

Moving in closer to his science officer. "What are you talking about science officer?"

"Remember the Planetoid SG104 some fifty light years outside of Pluto?" He says calmly with his information.

"What about it Savin?"

"We can let the Pax survive on the planetoid. There are no humans or any other life forms that we know. We can take them off the asteroid and leave them in there chambers until we reach the planetoid. Afterwards once everyone is taken off, we can then destroy the asteroid."

Captain William Kirk didn't have to think twice about the plan of Savin's. "Let's do it Savin. But we will need to inform sickbay and the doctors about having them to supervise the watch of the Pax inside of there chambers."

"Already done Captain. And besides it will relieved your guilt of making the decision to destroy them." He states as a full blooded Vulcan.

"Savin, you are a truly remarkable Vulcan I have ever met." He says with pride coming from his heart and soul.

"Thank you Captain Kirk. Shall I give the navigation change to the navigator to move in closer to the asteroid?"

"Please do Commander Savin. One thing for sure Star Fleet Command will be shock with the change in the plan involving the Pax."

"You can say that again Savin. Never the less It's better then destruction and my nerves." He says with a slight chuckle with his comment.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Trojan Horse Affair

It took the vessel with changing the course towards the asteroid 36 hours to remove all of the chambers housing the Pax.

Captain William Kirk and Savin stayed on the bridge in order to get the work done. They didn't wish to have any issues with removing the 100 chambers up to the ship.

They were able to place the chambers inside of the hanger bay connected with the medical department. In order for the doctors, techs and security to keep an eye on the chambers until they reached the planet.

Engineer Donaldson was able to inform the command staff that everything was going well with bringing up the last of the chambers.

Technicians having checked through the entire complex, looking for any other chambers just in case having been over looked by security.

With the last of the chambers loaded into the hanger bay. Captain Kirk had order his navigator to change the course towards the planet that Science Officer Savin had checked out safe for them to survive.

Captain Kirk walked over to Science Officer Savin. He found him bending over checking his scanners. "A problem Savin?" He asked with a concern tone.

Looking up from his station. Savin is standing erect with his posture. 'Negative Captain. Just making sure the planet is fine once more. As you well know, since I am your science officer. I never like to leave anything untied." He states with placing his hands behind his back.

"Just needing to be sure Savin. Because in a few moments I will be sending a message to Star Fleet Command and explain to them the final plans with the Pax."

"No doubt sir they will be pleased that there hides have been saved." Savin says to really surprise him with his words overall.

William chuckled as with others that were in the area to hear Savin words about Star Fleet hides.

" I need to go. Mind the store Savin!" William says to have the science officer raise his brow.

"Why would I want to run a store?" He asked deadpanned.

" Never mind Savin." Captain William Kirk leaves the bridge to head for the conference room to place the call to Star Fleet Command.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 Trojan Horse Affair

After Captain William Kirk had left the bridge. Engineer Donaldson left as well to go check on the Pax chambers. He needed to be sure that all life support connections were made. Or else none of the Pax members would survive the trip.

Commander Savin had asked the engineer on what were the chances that all of the Pax will survive the trip to the new planet.

"If all goes well with the transfer. All of the Pax will be able to survive the process."

"When I see the captain, I will be sure to let him know about the information. His life for the past few weeks has been what I call a Hell menace."

"Commander Savin, I have never heard of that phrase before. I will need to check the computer and the language bank." Donaldson says with leaving the bridge.

Meanwhile inside of the conference room.

Captain William Kirk was waiting for the connection from Star Fleet Command to come through. The communications officer had said that it would take another moment.

Lt. Roberts called the conference room to let the captain know that the Admiral was ready to speak with the captain.

"What's going on Captain that you needed to call me this way?" Admiral Johnson asked sounding some what annoyed.

"We found a way to saving the Pax from being destroyed. My science officer Savin was able to find just outside of Pluto a small planetoid for where the Pax can live without having to be destroyed."

"And heal our regrets with giving the order to blow them up."

"Correct Admiral. Along with me as well with having to give the order. But now that we have all of the chambers on board the vessel. My engineer Donaldson will be keeping a close eye on the chambers for any life sign failures." Kirk says to the Admiral over the communications terminal.

"Please keep me posted Captain. And I will let the others involved know what you were able to figure out with bringing the Pax onto your vessel."

"I will be sure to keep you posted. Kirk out." As the communications ends between the both of them.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Trojan Horse Affair

Several hours later Commander Savin was able to confirm with Captain William Kirk that the Planetoid was the perfect place for the Pax.

As it turned out from long range scanners. The planetoid has plenty of sun light with and average day of 12 hours. There was plenty of fresh water for drinking with several lakes and small ponds that has some type of fresh water fish and other mammals.

Radiation levels is relative normal for any human to live. Having checked the outer levels of the atmosphere, there was nothing to cause any type of virues to kill off the Pax population.

There wasn't any other population living on the planetoid nor the outer planets in the solar system.

Commander Savin had finished off the report with sending it to the captain in his quarters, before heading on down to the hanger bay with the chambers.

Medical personnel from all areas of sick bay were checking the chambers to make sure they were working correctly. And they were with the Chief Medical Officer giving to go ahead to send them down to the planetoid.

"Captain Kirk, we are all set. The Pax will be fine once this vessel drops them off onto the planetoid." Doc said to the captain walking past all of the chambers before heading out again of the hanger bay.

"Good enough Doc, we should be arriving very soon at the planetoid. Even though I have no idea what to call the planet once we leave to hand in my report to Star Fleet Command."

"Why don't you call it "Freedom" captain as it seems proper for those starting out with a new life over all." Doc said to the captain with having curiosity with the name for the Pax and having been spared from destruction.

"Good enough Doctor. I will inform Commander Savin of the name we choose. No doubt Savin will probably think it's extremely logical for his Vulcan nature."


End file.
